You're My Love, Princess
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Kim died, leaving Shego alone. She never left Kim's grave, not for a second. As she drifted to eternal slumber, she's finally reunited with her love. Like my other story but with a few edits. [KiGo] Rated for tragedy and death, just to be safe. OneShot.


**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**Here's a little explanation, the text in _Italic_ are the song lyrics and the text in **bold** are the memories. You can imagine this as any couple you want. R&R!!! And the song is titled 'You Are My Love'. It's an insert song for the anime 'Tsubasa Chronicles'. I re-wrote this a little bit… Tell me if there's a 'he' in it. There isn't supposed to be.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

As she lay on the side of her lover's gravestone, warm tears run down her pale cheek, carrying along with them the freezing cold snowflakes.

The others had advised her to go inside, to keep herself warm. Being as stubborn as she is, she refused to go anywhere. After a while, they left her, thinking the better.

She could still remember how their last moments were but she didn't want to talk about it now. She was the one with superpowers and yet… she was so powerless to stop her Kimmie's death from happening.

'_It's cold. So cold…_'the young raven-haired maiden thought as she started feeling the aftermath of not bringing a jacket with her. '_I think I'm going to take a little nap now…_' She thought as she collapsed onto the snow, in front of the grave, with her arms acting as pillows for her head.

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone_

_In ice and snow_

As she lay there unmoving, sweet memories started drifting into her mind.

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

**"Hey! You alright?" She asked.**

**"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Shego stammered her answer as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. What was wrong with her? She never stammers!**

**"Well, alright. Just don't overdo yourself, okay?" She said with a slight grin but was still able to hold a worried look with her eyes. **

**"A-alright." She stammered.**

The former evil-doer's eyes opened a bit as she regained a bit of her consciousness. By lifting her head slowly, her eyes met with the picture of her beloved. She stared with a longing look at the picture, her eyes scanning for something.

_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_Lost in vain_

_So far in the scenery_

**"Hey." A solemn Kimberly said as she entered the verandah through the sliding glass door.**

**"Yeah, hi." Shego answered, her voice cold. She didn't bother turning around to meet her lover's gaze.**

**She gave her a disappointed look, but stayed silent. **

**"Look, I-" She started.**

**She was cut short by the ex-villainess' turning around and shouts.**

**"You what? You didn't **_**mean**_** to cheat on me?! You didn't **_**want**_** him to cling on you like that?!"**

**"I'm sorry!" Kim shouted as a reply to hers.**

**"What?" Shego said in disbelief.**

**"I said 'I'm sorry'. Look, I never meant to do anything like that. It's just that everything went on so fast. One minute I was jogging in the park, next thing I knew I-"**

**"You're forgiven." **

**"What?" **

**"I said 'you're forgiven'. I can tell you didn't really mean what you did." She usually wasn't the forgiving one. That was Kim's job but she could stand the look in her princess' eyes.**

**"Thanks." She said as she hugged her tight, never letting go. "I swear, nothing's gonna come between us. We'll never be apart."**

_Hold me tight,_

_And swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart_

Next thing she saw were lights. A bright white light. She looked around. She was amidst clouds. As she looked to her sides, she saw wings. An Angel's wings. Tears then slid their way down her cheeks as snow fell. Now she really was falling apart. She was crying. She hadn't cried since… since Kimmie's funeral.

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

**"C'mon! The others' be looking for us soon!" Kim called on the boat. The sky was as dark as the carbon and the moon shone as bright as any of the stars. **

**"I'm coming!" The super-powered woman answered as she ran towards the boat.**

_We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out to the sea_

_To find me there_

_To find you there_

_Love me now_

_If you dare..._

As the winter snow fell, she cried tears of sorrow. Her feet felt too weak to stand until they finally gave way. As she sat on the cloud, she sobbed herself to sleep.

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_All alone_

_To see you tomorrow_

"I thought it was you." She heard a voice said softly, kindly.

She looked up. There she was. Standing strong and beautiful as she ever will with red hair and forest green eyes..

She wanted to scream. She wanted to scold Kim for leaving her like that. But all she could do was jump and bring her into a tight embrace. As Kim held her lover in her strong, comforting arms, she wept. They both did. This time, she had not the teardrops of sadness, but the tears of happiness of seeing the one she loved again.

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love..._

_My love..._


End file.
